


Clinical Observation and/or Voyeurism (#7 Science and/or Art)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [173]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor needs to talk to his Beautiful Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinical Observation and/or Voyeurism (#7 Science and/or Art)

Bradford was sure he’d passed from clinical observation into voyeurism at some point.

Treating Ian meant also analyzing Charlie and their relationship. Charlie had spoken to Bradford privately, talked of the Professor and his Beautiful Boy. Charlie described what he did with Ian as his one true art, but he was willing to lay it aside forever for Ian’s sake.

Ian, on the other hand, kept pushing, craving remembered safety as well as refusing to let his past rob his present. After months of negotiation Bradford brokered a compromise, a trial run. He had not intended to observe it personally.

Ian was dressed comfortably, Charlie immaculately in expensive silks. He moved with entitlement. Ian’s hands were bound lightly but carefully in front of him. Charlie’s voice was strong with a hit of danger. Never taking his hands from his Ian’s body he spoke with an even cadence. His voice was hypnotic. Bradford began to understand some of the science behind Charlie’s art.

Bradford wasn’t sure how far Ian had gone in the past but Charlie kept Ian talking. Simple yes or no questions, enough for Charlie to be sure Ian hadn’t vanished into his own mind again.

Suddenly Ian whimpered and twitched. “No. You are mine,” Charlie growled. Bradford had lost track of Charlie’s words. He was about to object but Ian quickly clammed. “You are mine,” Charlie repeated. “No one else, ever. I will protect you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Charlie stoked his fingers along Ian’s hair.

“Good. So good. So strong. Smart. You are _my_ beautiful boy and I have missed you.”

Tears slipped freely from Ian’s eyes. Charlie kissed them away.

“Yes, Professor,” Ian whispered.

Some part of Ian had needed to hear those words and some part of Charlie had obviously needed to say them.


End file.
